The black matrix (BM) on the substrate of a display panel generally needs to be placed into a stationary post-baking device to be baked for curing after the completion of a development process; in this process, the black matrix on the substrate may undergo variation in shape at the edge locations under the influence of gravity, and then the forming accuracy of the black matrix on the substrate is impacted.
For example, for the black matrix on a color filter substrate, the black matrix and red, green and blue color filters are coated onto the glass base substrate and are formed through exposure and development processes, and then they are brought into a post-baking device for baking and curing (for short, post-baking). In the post-baking process of the substrate, because the material forming the black matrix is under the influence of gravity, the black matrix may undergo a shape collapse phenomenon at its edges. The collapse in shape of the black matrix cause negative influence upon the substrate quality.